pasiondegavilanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pasion De Gavilanes Wiki
Welcome to Pasion De Gavilanes Pasion de Gavilanes was a very popular colombian sopa opera that aired from 2003-2004. It was produced by RTI Colombia in collaboration with Telemundo. The director was Julio Jimenez. It is the story of three brothers in search of revenge for their sister. They arrive to the Elizondos' property where three beautiful sisters and their widowed mother (the father died early in the telenovela) live. The sister of the three brothers was in a relationship with the father of the three sisters. She became pregnant with his child. When he died, she went to Elizondo's to tell the family she was expecting the man's baby. But she committed suicide by throwing herself from a bridge after the mother humiliated her in front of the entire family. Her brothers were overwhelmed with grief and desire for revenge. They went to the Elizondo's property posing as workers and began building a house. They met the three sisters and they fell in love for real. The main characters: Norma Elizondo (Danna Garcia), Sara Elizondo (Natasha Klauss), Jimena Elizondo (Paola Rey), Juan Reyes (Mario Cimarro), Franco Reyes (Michel Brown), Oscar Reyes (Juan Alfonso Baptista), Gabriela Elizondo (Kristina Lilly), Martin Acevedo (Jorge Cao), Fernardo Escandon (Juan Pablo Shuk), and Rosario Montes (Zaharick Leon). Norma Elizondo- the oldest of all three sisters, she was married to Fernardo Escandon because her mother forced her to and to cover up for a incident on which she was raped. She fell in love with Juan for and they got married, they also have a little son named Juan David. Sara Elizondo- the sister of Norma and Jimena. She was very shy and conservative at the beginning but after some time she met Franco and she changed, she fell in love with Franco and at the end they got married and they lived happily on the Reyes' property. Jimena Elizondo- the youngest sister of all three. She fell in love with Oscar. She is different from her sisters. She is young and cheerful, she is also eager for fun. She got married to Oscar after just a month of relationship. She moved with him after they got married. They also lived happily on Reyes' property. The couples: Juan and Norma. They hooked up first. She was married with Fernando but she wasn't happy. When she met Juan she found her real love. She dated him secretly and she got pregnant. She was so happy, she really loved Juan. Juan was very happy too. Her sisters, Jimena and Sara, weren't really happy because of her relationship with Juan, especially Sarita, but with time they accepted their relationship and they were very happy because of them. The only problem was Norma's mom, she hated Juan and his brothers. Juan and Norma got married, and they lived happily with their son Juan David on Reyes' property. Jimena and Oscar They got married after just a month of their relationship. They are young and eager for fun. They are very happy together. Their sisters and brothers absolutely support their relationship. Jimena and Oscar lived happy on Reyes' property. Sara and Franco The most lovely couple in PDG. Their love didn't show at the beginning. Sara was very conservative and shy and Franco was crazy for Rosario Montes, a club singer. But when they finally met, love just happened and they showed their real faces. They lived happy on Reyes' property. Their love was so nice and just beautiful. News * Replace this with some news about your topic. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse